edfandomcom-20200215-history
All Eds Are Off
"All Eds Are Off" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, where the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny all make bets who can put off their annoying habits the longest. Plot Double D & Eddy have known for many years now that their old pal Ed has a bit of a thing going on with gravy - after all its not hard to tell considering how many times must they have heard him joyfully burbling that five letter word. Oh yes, chickens and buttered toast may be dear to Ed's heart but gravy it seems, reigns supreme! However, its not until Ed causes an instant gravy mix incident at the local swimming pool, in between sipping the stuff from a thermos and detaching portions of gravy cake from his coat lining, that his friends realize that Ed's not just partial to gravy, he's obsessed with the stuff. To make it worse for Eddy, he's been blamed for the pool's gravy-slick and given detention! Enough is enough! Maddened by Ed's constant gravy consumption, Eddy challenges his friend to go without his precious gravy for one whole day & when Double D leaps to Ed's defence he ends up being dragged in too. It's not very long after that, that the 'I bet you can't, I bet I can, I bet a quarter' challenge has hit every boy on the school bus! Ed as we know, must refrain from eating gravy all day; Double D may only use single syllable words when he speaks and loudmouth Eddy is not allowed to shout. On the non-Eds side, Kevin can not call the Eds dorks; Rolf is not going to eat any of his beloved meat and Jonny 2x4 is going to stop listening to Mr 2x4 himself, Plank! Of course to begin with everyone is full of confidence that they can each go the distance and win the pile of loot, after all its only one day, isn't it? They're not so weak, are they? But as the seconds stretch into minutes and the minutes stretch into hours the strain begins to show, Kevin's temper flares and he nearly slips up and poor Rolf's so weak he can barely lift a finger. Ed is deep in gravy-withdrawal; Double D is definitely struggling to keep to small words and poor little Jonny's going nuts as he just doesn't hear that voice in his head - and this is all without hushed-up Eddy's dirty tactics coming into effect. Eddy provokes the kids into breaking their deals but starts running his loud mouth before Ed could eat a drop of gravy. In the end Ed wins $1.25 and plans to spend it on more gravy. Oh the irony... Quotes *'Eddy': in the pool "Argh! The dam's burst! Man the lifeboats! Women and me first!" ---- *'Eddy': GO PROVE IT!!!! Ed:'' "AAAAH!!! Your voice is like toothpicks in my drumsticks, Eddy!!!" '''Edd': primly "I agree Ed, I've always wished Eddy would communicate in a tone of voice that didn't rattle the timbers of every house in a four block vicinity." seethes, clearly trying to think of a response to Edd Ed: "Don't touch that dial, kids!" ---- *'Rolf': Kevin "Always with this duck word, yes, Kevin-Boy? Rolf would wager his love of mammal flesh and twenty five cents that you cannot renounce this label for the mixed-nuts Ed-Boys!" Eddy: 25 cents?! ---- *'Kevin': first "''Nice catch ya- DOOOOOORK!! Dork! Dork! Dorkin' Dorky! DORK!!!" ''stops and cracks his neck & back with a sigh "Man, that felt good!" ---- *'Eddy': to Jonny through jealousy "What's that, Plank? You want me to what? Move all your stuff to my house? You wanna boss me around instead? And hang around with someone with a normal sized head? You're a riot, pal o'mine!" Jonny: snapping "Nobody takes orders from this chunk of termite food except ME!" ---- *'Eddy' he won: "I win! Am I loud enough for ya, Double D? No? HOW ABOUT NOW?!" The Bet *'Name': Ed Habit: He had to give up eating gravy. Failure: None. Misc.: Was the winner of the bet. He won $1.25. *'Name': Eddy Habit: Yelling. Failure: Yes, he shouted at Edd when he thought that Ed already blew his chance at winning. Misc: He got 2nd place. No prize. *'Name': Rolf Habit: Eating meat. Failure: Yes, Eddy tempted him to eat meat. Misc. He came in 3rd place. No prize. *'Name': Jonny Habit: Taking orders from Plank. Failure: Yes, Eddy let Plank give him orders and Jonny got jealous. Misc.: He came in 4th place. No prize. *'Name': Edd Habit: Using complex words. Failure: Yes, Eddy was ripping out all the complex words out of a dictionary and Edd couldn't take it. Misc.: He came in 5th place. No prize. *'Name': Kevin. Habit: Saying the word "dork". Failure: Yes, Eddy annoyed him until he decided to call Eddy a dork. Misc.: He came in dead last. No prize. Trivia *The names of some of the people who work on the show are on the lockers next to where Jimmy & Sarah keep their stuff. Along with the two little kids there's Bonni, Kylie, Jin, Zoe, Vince, Logan, Dan & Sue.The line-up includes Bonni Reid (color designer), Kylie Ellis (production manager), Zoe Borroz (production assistant) and Dan Sioui (producer). *Problems without their habits **Eddy: No problem without his habit **Edd: Finds it harder to think of one syllable words **Ed: Dry lower eyelids and having withdraw symptons **Rolf: Incredibly weak. Unable to open the door nor biting off a celery **Kevin: Depression/boredom **Jonny: Not thinking straight *Ed once again breaks the fourth wall by saying to the audience "Don't touch that dial, kids!" *First appearance of the Peach Creek Community Pool. *We learn that Ed is allergic to butterscotch pudding. *The stack of coins that Ed is an amount of $3.25, which means he has 8 extra quarters. *The title card represents three things the kids gave up: meat, big words and gravy. *When Jonny says "Nobody takes orders from this chunk of termite food except ME!", Plank's eyes are missing. *Ed's gravy addiction is a lot stronger and noticeable in this episode. *When Ed pops his head out of the butterscotch pudding, some splashes onto Double D, but in the next scene, he is back to normal. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High